Le chasseur devient la proie
by Ichihara
Summary: Petit One shot sur Kimblee qui trouve pire que lui...


Zolf J. Kimblee était un tueur, un prédateur. Il prenait plaisir à chasser ses proies, à leur faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir, qu'ils pouvaient survivre. Il adorait plus que tout cette terreur qui irradiait leur être, cette terreur qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux, avant que ses mains tatouées ne se posent sur leur corps, que cette intense chaleur les parcourt et qu'ils explosent. Oui il adorait ça. La joie faisait luire ses yeux or, aussi brillants que ceux d'un chat la nuit. Il noua ses longs cheveux bruns et s'enfonça dans une ruelle au hasard, savourant à l'avance le contact du sang chaud sur sa peau.

Très vite il arriva dans un de ces quartiers mal famés et peu fréquentés, sauf par la vermine et les rats. Parfois un SDF squattait dans le coin, SDF qui finirait peinture sur les murs s'il osait croiser sa route. L'alchimiste s'arrêta et huma l'air un instant, cherchant une odeur humaine parmi ces relents d'ordures. Rien. Il soupira silencieusement puis reprit sa marche. La lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine dans le ciel, mais prodiguait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il aperçoive cette silhouette, à une centaine de mètre de lui, malgré l'absence de lampadaire. Un sourire cruel fleurit sur ses lèvres. A chacun de ses pas, son cœur battait un peu plus vite. A chacun de ses pas, son envie de tuer allait crescendo. A chacun de ses pas, il s'imaginait mille et une façons de torturer l'homme qui se tenait là. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, savourant à l'avance sa victoire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. L'homme lui tournait le dos, le regard fixé sur un mur comme s'il attendait quelque chose. La mort peut être ?

- Salut.

Kimblee aimait bien parler à ses victimes. Il était fou, très certainement. Mais connaître sa proie était une autre façon de la dominer avant de prendre sa vie. Elle se dévoilait un peu à lui, toujours, sans savoir que l'homme devant lui était sa Mort. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendait compte, c'était trop tard.

- Bonsoir.

L'homme n'avait pas tourné la tête, toujours concentré sur un point invisible sur le mur. Sa voix était calme, pas du tout troublée. Kimblee haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné.

- Ca vous arrive souvent de vous promener dans un quartier aussi dangereux, seul et la nuit de surcroît ?

- Ca m'arrive oui.

L'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir à qui il avait à faire.

- Vous n'avez pas peur des mauvaises rencontres ?

Cette fois ci, la menace était plus que claire. L'homme détourna enfin son attention du mur pour observer Kimblee. Un jeune homme apparemment, plus jeune que lui. Il devait sans doute avoir dans les 20 ans. Plutôt séduisant à vrai dire…

- Quoi je devrais ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'alchimiste devant ce regard bleu qui le fixait, visiblement amusé. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé de sa réaction.

- Je pense bien…

Kimblee sortit ses mains de ses poches et esquissa un sourire à faire fuir un mort.

- Vous pourriez par exemple tomber sur l'alchimiste Ecarlate…

- Oh… répondit simplement l'homme en souriant également.

L'alchimiste nota alors un détail étonnant, la longueur des canines de l'homme. Celui-ci s'était tourné complètement vers lui et le détaillait de haut en bas, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Il était grand, un visage jeune, le menton orné d'un bouc qui le vieillissait un peu. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, ébouriffant au passage les mèches de devant relevés sur son crâne.

- Et je suppose que vous êtes cet alchimiste Ecarlate, hm ?

Kimblee eut un mouvement de recul, alors que l'homme s'avançait vers lui. Il se ressaisit vite et durcit son regard. Effectivement, il était l'Ecarlate, celui qui repeignait les murs du sang de ses ennemis. Il était le chasseur et cet homme sa proie du soir ! Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi avait il peur ? L'homme ne le quittait plus des yeux désormais, une lueur gourmande brillant au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

- Mais et vous, vous n'avez pas peur de vous promener seul la nuit ? Vous pourriez tomber… Je ne sais pas… Sur un vampire par exemple.

L'homme sourit franchement, et Kimblee put se rendre compte qu'effectivement il avait de belles canines. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, le vampire abattit sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain et commença à serrer, serrer… Un craquement sonore retentit, amplifié par le silence de la nuit. Kimblee serra les dents, des larmes de douleur perlant au coin de ses paupières. Dieu qu'il avait mal ! L'homme se pencha sur lui et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

- Tu supposes bien… Je suis ce vampire.

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son cou. Il regarda avec horreur la tête de l'homme niché au creux de son cou, ses crocs plantés dans sa gorge, aspirant lentement son sang. Il se débattit, tenta de claquer dans ses mains pour les poser sur l'homme. Mais celui-ci saisit violemment son poignet et le broya aussi facilement que son épaule, sans changer de position. L'humain avait mal, il commençait à suffoquer. Lentement, il se sentit glisser à terre, accompagné au sol par le vampire qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Ca y est, il était allongé sur le dos, son regard or tourné vers la lune qui brillait dans le ciel. L'astre spectrale semblait le narguer. Il voulut hurler sa rage, mais trop tard. Il mourrait, et il savait que rien ne pouvait le sauver. Mais avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour la dernière fois, sur la vision de cet homme aux yeux bleus qui lui souriait, un filet de sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres, il crut entendre une petite voix lui murmurer doucement « C'est ainsi que le chasseur devint chassé… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara:** - Et voilà, Kimblee a trouvé pire que lui

**Kimblee:** - Qui c'est ce...!

**Ichihara:** - Un vampire, t'as pas lu ou quoi?!

**Kimblee:** - Je vais te l'exploser tu vas voir!

**Ben:** - Pas mauvais son sang, quoi qu'un peu âpre quand même...

**Ichihara**: - Bah Kimblee! Je croyais que tu voulais l'exploser, pourquoi que tu t'enfuis?!

**Greed**: - Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il existait pire psychopathe que lui


End file.
